VA iPod Challenge
by maddie5558
Summary: iPod challenge for my favorite series! Please R&R! You can have a cyber cookie!


**A/N: So this is my iPod Shuffle Challenge for Vampire Academy…I hope this goes well!**

Number 1: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri

RPOV: Spirit Bound

Dimitri. The name breaks my heart into a million pieces. I regret ever meeting him. I love Adrian, but not that way. It's not the same. Damn! Who does he think he is? It would've been better if I had succeeded in killing him that day in Siberia. Well, you know what? I'm too strong for him now! He scarred me and stole my heart, but I can stay with Adrian. It's taken so long for me to feel better again, and he just comes waltzing back into my life? I love him, but he's made up his mind. He can forget it. Him and his icy soul. I don't want him to come back for me. I can move on.

Number 2: I Heart ? by Taylor Swift

LPOV: Between Blood Promise and Spirit Bound

I wish I had paid more attention when they said love was complicated and Christian was trouble. Now look what happened. He ditched me. I'm alive, but I'm hurting. Well, who needs him? I don't know who I love, and I'm proud of that. I wish he knew that. He made me cry, he made me wait for him to call. He put me through so much pain. I bet he wonders why I'm so sad. What a moron! Someday he'll realize I won't let him beat me. I don't know who I love. I pick up a Sharpie and write "I 3 ?" on the back of my hand. Now he'll know.

Number 3: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum

RPOV: Spirit Bound

He ripped apart our memories and threw them on the ground. I want to call him. I want to talk to him. I can't hide that. Does he ever think of me? I think of him all the time. It's very late and I'm alone. I need him to be with me now. I said I wouldn't call him, but I _need _to. I need him. Now.

DPOV:

I take another drink and stare at the door. I keep expecting Rose to come through it like she used to. Does she think about me? What I said to her? I think about it. Every day. It's the middle of the night. I'm getting tipsy, and I need help. I need Rose. I can't be without her. I'd rather be in pain than be Strigoi, that's for sure. But still… I reach for the phone. I've got to call her. I've got to apologize. I need to hold her. I need her to come over. I need to kiss her. I need _her._ Now.

Number 4: Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat

Mia POV

I don't know for sure, but I think I might be falling for my guardian. Eddie Castile. I'm falling incredibly fast into a spiraling pit of my own feelings. I'm keeping it a secret, but I _want _to tell him. I spend all my time thinking about him. He holds my hand as we walk through the party crowd. I'm trying so hard not to tell him how much I love him. I've waited my whole life for this feeling, and I've found it. I can't take it anymore. My heart beats faster and faster. "Are you okay?" he asks me. I do the only thing I can. I grab his face, look him in the eye and say "I love you. I can't hide it anymore." With that, he kisses me.

Number 5: Again Again by Lady Gaga

LPOV: Spirit Bound (beginning)

Ugh! The nerve of him! Coming here when I'm still heartbroken. "What?" I snap. "Umm…Liss-" "Shut up!" I cry, interrupting him. When he's around me, I lose myself in his eyes. His eyes are blue like no one else's. I wish he would never stop looking at me again. What am I thinking? He never saw me for who I was anyway. He thinks he knows my emotion. But it seems like those eyes can see into my soul. Maybe he does know… No way. Don't think like that. He'd never be there for me. He dropped ME. Screw him. I storm away.

Number 6: I'm Gonna Getcha Good by Shania Twain

Jill POV: Post Last Sacrifice

I want him. I want him for _life._ He means so much to me. I barely know him really, but I love him. I sound serious, and I really am. I wish he'd stop running. Love is fun! Why be alone when you find someone? I'll get him alright! He won't be able to say no, and that's a fact. I'd bet all the money in the world that I can really get him good. I have it all planned out. He'll finally get over her and be with me. I have him in my sight. I look at him. Gorgeous as usual. "Okay, Jill. GO!" I think out loud quietly. I walk over to him. I can make him love me. Wait! Am I being stalkerish? I don't want that! I just want him to love me! I decide I will confess and see if we can go out sometime. I summon up all my courage and tap him on the shoulder. "Umm…hi, Adrian."

Number 7: Pearl by Katy Perry

LPOV: Blood Promise (very end)

Look at Rose. She's beautiful. But he made her feel insignificant and ugly. Blood whoreish. Her love for him squeezed out all her personality. She used to be a force to be reckoned with. But now…she seems weak. She was kept in the dark by him for so long. She used to rule the novices. Now she's just a shell. She was unstoppable. Now she wishes she had never met him. Her pain makes _me _ want to cry. She used to be a pearl. What is she now? A shell of herself. "You can get out of this. Don't hold yourself down." I say to her as she cries and I rub her back soothingly. "You can go on. You don't have to be a shell. You rule you. You're the strongest person I know. You can do it. You'll always be a pearl to me."

Number 8: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring

DPOV: (Vampire Academy)

This girl gets better all the time. It's hard to turn everyone against a single person, but she has done it. She practically dances as she spars her opponent at a regular school training session. He never had a chance. No on knew she had it in her. As we spar at our afternoon practice, she looks at me with lightning in her eyes, a look that would send anyone else running for their lives. Yup, someday she'll be leading a group of guardians to victory in the Strigoi battle of the century. She takes me down hard and walks away with a smirk. She has nothing else to say to me. After practice ends, I turn to her and say, "Nice work. You're gonna go far, kid."

Number 9: The Chain by Ingrid Michaelson

LPOV: (I love doing these when she and Christian are broken up, because it's sweet when they get back together )

The sky looks angry and gray. The wind snaps at my skin, and my bones shift as I walk to the church and climb the rickety steps inside. The attic feels wrong. All the furniture doesn't seem to fit right without Christian there. I won't say that I'll never love again. Then again, there are a lot of things I won't say. I've locked myself up tight since my love left me alone. I can probably forgive him though. I'm good about forgiveness. I pull out a pen and paper and write:

_Dear Christian,_

_I forgive you. Take your time forgiving me._

_Love always,_

_I think you know._

Yes, I may be locked up, but if he comes around, I will take the chain off my door.

Number 10: Going Through the Motions by Sarah Michelle Gellar

RPOV: Post- Last Sacrifice

Every single night it's the same thing. I go out and I fight Strigoi. It's starting to make me feel a little strange, like it's not really happening to me. I've been putting up this huge act of fighting and killing just to hide that I'm just going through the motions. I'd rather settle down and have a life with Dimitri. I've always been righteous and brave, but now I find myself slipping up more. Strigoi crawl out of their caves in the dead of night and again I find that, other than for the purpose of protecting Moroi, this doesn't mean a thing. I feel like I'm losing my skill, and people notice. I don't want to lose all my drive. I just want to live.


End file.
